shortlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Storylines
Storylines by year 1992 '''Highlights''' * The first episode airs, featuring the now infamous line "You're not in [[Guatemala]] now, [[Dr Ropata]]!" * [[Kirsty Knight]] ([[Angela Dotchin]]) is the victim of an attempted rape by [[Darryl Neilson]] ([[Mark Ferguson]]). 1993 '''Highlights''' * Nurse [[Carrie Burton]] ([[Lisa Crittenden]]) gives birth to triplets. * Dr. [[Leonard Dodds]] ([[Marton Csokas]]) and cafe owner [[Gina Rossi]] ([[Josephine Davison]]) marry. 1994 '''Highlights''' * Nurse [[Steve Mills (Character)|Steve Mills]] ([[Andrew Binns]]) and [[TP Aleni]] are killed in a car crash. * The 500th episode of Shortland Street airs in April. * A kiss between Dr. [[Meredith Fleming]] ([[Stephanie Wilkin]]) and Nurse [[Annie Flynn]] ([[Rebecca Hobbs]]) sparks controversy. * [[Stuart Neilson]] ([[Martin Henderson]]) objects to the marriage of [[Kirsty Knight]] ([[Angela Dotchin]]) and [[Lionel Skeggins]] ([[John Leigh (actor)|John Leigh]]). 1995 '''Highlights''' * Sir [[Bruce Warner]] ([[Ken Blackburn]]) revealed that [[Margot Warner]] ([[Glynis McNicoll]]) was not [[Guy Warner|Guy's]] ([[Craig Parker]]) mother and that he had an affair which resulted in his conception. ''This could explain the hostile nature between Guy and [[Chris Warner|Chris]] ([[Michael Galvin]])'' * After getting drunk and enraging a [[Ted Coombes|truck driver]] who raped her, scheming Nurse [[Carla Crozier]], [[Ellen Crozier]]'s sister, managed to persuade him to kill himself by driving his truck into the clinic. Receptionist [[Kirsty Knight|Kirsty Skeggins (née Knight)]], received the full force of the crash, and was put into a coma. On waking a few days later, she could not remember the last two years of her life, including her marriage to, and love for, cafe owner [[Lionel Skeggins]]. Kirsty eventually got her memory back, but found her love for Lionel was gone, possibly never there to begin with, and the two eventually divorced amicably. * In that same crash other characters, including Nurse [[Carmen Roberts]] ([[Theresa Healey]]), received minor injuries. While Carmen had complained of a bump to the head, she was adamant that she did not need admitting to hospital, choosing instead to be at home with her family on Christmas Eve. Her partner, [[Guy Warner]] ([[Craig Parker]]) had proposed to Carmen was attending to the baby when she dropped dead due to a brain aneurysm, leaving him to raise their baby daughter [[Tuesday Warner|Tuesday]] ([[Olivia Tennet]]) alone. 1996 '''Highlights''' * In April, ''Shortland Street'' marks its 1000th episode with an [[earthquake]] storyline and the murder of [[Bernie Leach]], by his psychotic wife [[Carla Crozier|Carla (née Crozier)]], nurse [[Ellen Crozier]]'s sister. Carla then attempted suicide by slashing her wrists in the bathtub, only to be discovered by her niece, [[Minnie Crozier]]. When Carla eventually came to in hospital and very much alive, she turned even more psychotic and was eventually admitted to a psychiatric facility by Ellen. Carla then tried to strangle Ellen on one of her visits, after which Ellen cut all ties with her sister. * Future New Zealand Prime Ministers [[Jenny Shipley]] and [[Helen Clark]] make special appearances in an episode involving Marj Neilson's exit storyline as Marj visits the beehive to begin her new job as an M.P. * In the first of two one hour episodes of Shortland Street in 1996, the clinic staff are taken hostage. * The second one hour episode of Shortland Street for that year is the season finale, and features location scenes shot on location in Fiji, the storyline being [[David Kearney (Character)|David Kearney]]'s search for his estranged partner [[Ellen Crozier]]. 1997 '''Highlights''' * The fifth Anniversary of Shortland Street is marked by the marriage of Dr. [[David Kearney (character)|David Kearney]] ([[Peter Elliot]]) and nursing manager, [[Ellen Crozier]] ([[Robyn Malcolm]]). 1998 '''Highlights''' * Baby [[Rose Crozier-Kearney]] dies of SIDS. * Shortland Street celebrates its 1500th episode in May. * [[Oscar Henry]], the controlling ex boyfriend of [[Minnie Crozier]] ([[Katrina Devine]]), rapes her in her home after they split up. * A pregnant [[Tiffany Marinovich]] ([[Alison James]]) slipped and fell from the roof of a high-rise while trying to stop a patient attempting suicide. The patient was later admitted to a psychiactric ward. 1999 '''Highlights''' * [[Lionel Skeggins]] ([[John Leigh (actor)|John Leigh]]) is presumed drowned on his wedding day to Dr. [[Mackenzie Choat]] ([[Ingrid Park]]). * [[Mackenzie Choat|Mackenzie]] murders [[Oscar Henry]] by making his hospital room explode. 2000 '''Highlights''' * Another earthquake strikes, causing the clinic to sink due to [[Soil Liquefaction]]. The clinic shifts to a bigger premises nearby – ''(in reality this storyline was necessitated by the movement of the Shortland Street studios from Browns Bay to Henderson)''. * Shortland Street's 2000th episode features the wedding of paramedica [[Rangi Heremaia]] ([[Blair Strang]]) and medical assistant [[Donna Heka]] ([[Stephanie Tauevihi]]). * [[Nick Harrison]] ([[Karl Burnett]]) and his partner, paramedic [[Ange Weaver]] ([[Katherine Hubbard]]) celebrate the arrival of their son [[Lucas Harrison|Lucas]]. 2001 '''Highlights''' * A cast cull leads to the exits of 14 characters, with new characters such as Nurse [[Toni Thompson]] ([[Laura Hill]]), The Heywood and Hudson Families coming in to replace them. 2002 '''Highlights''' * Shortland Street celebrates its tenth anniversary in May, followed by its 2500th episode in June. * After a tumultuous eight year courtship, [[Nick Harrison]] ([[Karl Burnett]])and [[Waverley Wilson]] ([[Claire Chitham]]) finally marry. 2003 '''Highlights''' * [[Tama Hudson]] and [[Shannon Te Ngaru]] are devastated by the death of their newborn son [[Ngakau Kahu]], to Streptococcus B. * Nurse [[Anne Greenlaw|Anne Kahu]] embarks on a scandalous affair with son-in-law [[Nelson Copeland]]. * Dr. [[Geoff Greenlaw]]'s body is found frozen in a chiller, sparking off a whodunit storyline that becomes Shortland Street's main focus over the following year. * Nurse [[Anne Greenlaw|Anne Kahu]] is crushed and killed in a building collapse as the result of business mogul, [[Rex Treherne]]'s ([[Raymond Hawthorne]]) shoddy building practices. 2004 '''Highlights''' * ''Shortland Street'' celebrates its 3000th episode in June with an episode focusing on the two remaining original cast members, Dr. [[Chris Warner]] ([[Michael Galvin]]) and [[Nick Harrison]] ([[Karl Burnett]]). In the episode Chris struggles with his attraction to [[Lucy Swinton]] ([[Sally Stockwell]]), only to learn that she is sleeping with his old foe [[Dominic Thompson]] ([[Shane Cortese]]), while Nick and Waverley ([[Claire Chitham]]) celebrate the birth of their new baby girl, [[Tina-Anne Harrison|Tina-Anne]]. * [[Dominic Thompson]]'s return marked his second reign of terror, during which he frames Dr. [[Victor Kahu]] for [[Geoff Greenlaw]]'s murder; murdered his PA, [[Avril Lucich]] by drowning her in a bathtub; left teenager [[Scarlett Valentine]] ([[Nicole Thomson]]) in a coma after pushing her down the stairs to prevent her identifying him; framed [[Bernadette Lucich]] (Avril's twin sister) for fraud and finally stealing Chris Warner's identity and money before attempting to kill him in a jealous murder-suicide ploy which resulted in Dominic being severely burnt in an explosion and dying after confessing to Geoff and Avril's murders. * Shortland Street screens a one hour episode on [[Christmas Day]], featuring the marriage of [[Tama Hudson]] and [[Shannon Te Ngaru]]. 2005 '''Highlights''' * [[Chris Warner]] ([[Michael Galvin]]) marries [[Toni Thompson]] ([[Laura Hill]]). * [[Nick Harrison|Nick]], [[Waverley Harrison|Waverley]], [[Lucas Harrison|Lucas]] and [[Tina-Anne Harrison|Tina-Anne]] depart Ferndale for Taranaki. * [[Norman Hansen]] ([[Jacob Tomuri]]) dies following a car accident. 2006 '''Highlights''' * On February 14, 2006, Shortland Street was the first soap opera to feature a [[Civil Union]] between lesbian couple, [[Maia Jeffries]] and [[Jay Copeland]]. * A deadly virus outbreak in [[Shortland Street Hospital]] claims the life of Dr. [[Li Mei Chen]] a year after her boyfriend [[Norman Hansen|Norman]] died. * Shortland Street films two episodes on location in [[Rotorua]]. * The love-triangle between [[Huia Samuels]], Dr. [[Craig Valentine]] and Dr. [[Sarah Potts (character)|Sarah Potts]] comes to an explosive end when Huia is killed in a car bombing in the hospital carpark meant for [[Anthony Richards (Shortland Street)|Anthony Richards]]. Those responsible where never identified until 2008 when those responsible are revealed to be Don Lennox and thugs who are members of the whitetails and were hired by Scott Spear. With this storyline it also introduces Dev Robin Gardener whom appears again in 2007, 2008 and 2009. 2007 '''Highlights''' * [[Scarlett Valentine]] was a target of schoolyard bullying moved to Australia after she tried to run over ex-boyfriend [[Hunter McKay]] who also had his share on problems being underage for a safe sex campaign and for forming a relationship with widow [[Tess Adamson]]. * [[Maia Jefferies]] desire for a baby led her use her brother-in-law [[Mark Weston]] as a sperm donor. The father's identify was discovered by [[Jay Copeland|Jay]]. After learning of Jay's death, Maia was consoled by her mother [[Yvonne Jefferies|Yvonne]] and sister [[Tania Jefferies|Tania]] when Mark announced he was the baby's father. Maia then went into labour. * [[Sarah Potts (character)|Sarah Potts]] marries [[TK Samuels]], but their honeymoon was short-lived, as she returned to work after ex-boyfriend and E.D. head [[Craig Valentine]] suffered a [[myocardial infarction|heart attack]]. * [[Toni Warner]] took son [[Harry Warner (Character)|Harry]] and fled to Australia with brother-in-law [[Guy Warner|Guy]] and his daughter [[Tuesday Warner|Tuesday]] having discovered husband [[Chris Warner|Chris]] with [[Rachel McKenna]] and then learnt of his affair with [[Justine Jones]] from [[Guy Warner|Guy]]. They later returned to New Zealand, but as to what happened during that time has not been revealed. Their return in December 2007 ended with the four upsidedown in a wrecked car driven by Guy. * From early July, a [[serial killer]] dubbed "The Ferndale Strangler", had the women of [[Shortland Street Hospital]] living in fear when several were found strangled with surgical procedures carried out on their bodies. The victims: receptionist [[Claire Solomon]] found in a rubbish skip outside the hospital; nurse [[Meg Harris]] found in a skip outside [[The I.V.]]; bar owner [[Jay Copeland]] found in bushes near the hospital; nurse [[Beth Wilson (character)|Beth Wilson]] was abducted from her home and found a week later by river; and nurse [[Brenda Holloway]] was given a lethal injection on Halloween night by someone in a Halloween mask after discovering crucial evidence regarding mysterious cardiac arrests. Undercover policewoman [[Tracey Morrison]], posing as a nurse, had a narrow escape when she was found sedated in a skip behind The I.V., markings on her torso indicated surgical procedures – she was moved to a safe-house. [[Gavin Capper]] and [[Justin Salt]] were arrested on an unrelated case. The police assumed Gavin was the Ferndale Strangler, however the last episode for 2007 revealed that the Ferndale Strangler was in fact, nurse [[Joey Henderson(character)|Joey Henderson]] when he pulled IV tubing from his pocket and was seen about strangle nurse [[Tania Jeffries]] having learnt she was in a relationship with doctor [[Kip Denton]]. 2008 '''Highlights''' * With the identity of the Ferndale Strangler revealed, viewers saw [[Joey Henderson]] fail in his attempt to strangle Tania Jeffries. Joey then set his sights on nurse [[Shanti Kumari]] after finding out that she is betrothed to [[Dinesh Jivani]], while also dating [[James Scott (character)|James "Scotty" Scott]]. Joey later turned his frustration onto [[Alice Piper]] who he kidnapped and kept in a storage unit where he gave her an [[appendectomy]]. Alice managed to escape her 'prison' when she stabbed Joey's leg, piercing his femoral artery which began bleeding profusely. [[Craig Valentine|Craig]] and [[Kieran Mitchell|Kieran]] arrived at the lock-up. Craig found a bleeding Joey who pretended to die. As Craig turned away, Joey limped off, only to be pursued and caught by Kieran on the roof. Rather than surrendering to the police, Joey committed [[suicide]] by jumping off the building. * The aftermath of the high-speed car crash saw Toni, Harry and Tuesday Warner admitted to Shortland Street Hospital and Guy Warner taken to Central. Tuesday and Harry have minor injuries, Toni lost one of her kidneys and later returned to work. Guy was seriously ill and placed in an induced coma for a time. Eventually Guy started drug rehabilitation at Shortland Street hospital, under the care of Scotty, and for a time refused to enter a rehabilition centre paid for by his brother. Guy later caused a sensation by publishing a book about the Warners and Chris' relationship with various women, alluding to him offering promotion for sex which was incorrect. Guy left for the States and Tuesday followed soon after. * Teenage cousins, [[Wiremu Potae]] and [[Tane Samuels]] returned to Ferndale as Shortland Street tackled the issue of teenage driving. This storyline's dramatic climax occurred when the boys, along with [[Sophie McKay]] and [[Tuesday Warner]], become involved in street-racing with illegally modified cars. Wiremu had been warned by another of the boy racers that his car wasn't safe but ignored that advice and proceeded to race, following an incident involving Sophie and one of the other boys. Wiremu, with Sophie, lost control of his car at high-speed when it hit a pot-hole. He hit Tane, leaving him in a crumpled heap on the road. [[Justine Jones]] performed surgery on Tane and later told him he may not walk again. [[TK Samuels]] and [[Sarah Potts]] learnt from the police that car was unwarranted and had been illegally altered. Wiremu was charged with operating a dangerous vehicle. Both [[Tuesday Warner|Tuesday]] and [[Sophie McKay|Sophie]] have nightmares of the accident. Tuesday admitted that she relives the car crash that involved her father. The two boys fell out and Wiremu drank a full bottle of whisky which left him in a coma and close to death. Wiremu recovered; Tane spoke to a paralysis counsellor about life in a wheelchair and plans to become a nurse. *Original series regular, Dr. Hone Ropata ([[Temuera Morrison]]) returns in Episode 4000 for a six week guest-stint. *[[Norovirus]] was identified on an incoming patient and [[Toni Warner]] unwittingly became exposed to the disease but thought it was a stomach bug which Harry had a few days earlier. On June 12, 2008 June, [[Sarah Potts]] found Toni asleep and woke her, then realised she was severely dehydrated, and rushes her to the E.D. Toni's close call stirred [[Chris Warner|Chris]]' protective instincts and when her test results returned, it became apparent that her surviving kidney was irreparably damaged. Toni was floored at the news that she would need dialysis for the rest of her life. Chris vowed to do everything he could to care for her, and insisted that she moved back home. A reluctant but grateful Toni accepted, and Harry was delighted that Mummy was finally returning home. However, due to an unexpected reaction to the dialysis, Toni's blood pressure dropped and Harry watched on in horror as Sarah, TK, Alice and Scotty fought to save Toni's life. Chris arrived too late, it's out on his dreadful shock he struggled to realise that Toni had died. A [[post mortem]] determined Toni died from cardiac arrest. A few days later Toni was farewelled at an emotional funeral. With Chris on bereavement leave, Callum was acting CEO, a role Riley wants him assume full-time. * Problems with drugs supplied by Scott Spear were found to have been severely diluted and some patients had died as a result. Among them was [[Toni Warner]]. Doctors [[Craig Valentine]] and [[Justine Jones]] began to investigate the source. Anthony Richards, a former Scott-Spear drug company employee who was in hiding, fearing retaliation, alerted Craig and Justine to a journal containing drug cover-ups. When Craig eventually got his hands on the ledger, he was pursued by whitetail thugs who forced his SUV off the road and then chased him around a wooded area. Craig's heart problems resurfaced, which led to him being captured, beaten to death, then torched in his SUV. Justine Jones then became a target when Don Lennox and the whitetails were hired by Scott Spear to kill her. After Justine discovered a bomb in her car, she used it to fake her death and escape with a new identity to Australia where she is under witness protection. * Ferndale residents continue to be admitted to emergency department following attacks by the Whitetails gang. A gang member fired shots into the operating theatre where [[Chris Warner]], [[Morgan Braithwaite]], [[Ethan Pierce(character)|Ethan Pierce]] and [[Tania Jefferies]] were attending to a Whitetail stabbing victim. The shooter had evaded security and receptionist [[Gerald Tippett]], wounded [[Ethan Black(character)|Ethan]], and Nurse [[Morgan Braithwaite|Morgan]] was knocked unconscious. The shooter later revealed to [[Chris Warner|Chris]] that he was the target to put him off making further inquiries about Scott Spear. *[[Callum McKay]] wrongly accused [[TK Samuels]] of causing [[Brooke Freeman]] to resign her Shortland Street position, unaware that revelations by a would-be patient and media revealed Brooke's true identity as Brooke Marsden. [[Chris Warner]] persuaded her to stay with him until things settled down, unaware that she was the cause of problems between him and Harry. Brooke suggested Harry see a psychologist who suggested he be sent to a camp for disturbed children, which Brooke thought was a great idea, but Chris refused, leading to Brooke moving out. * [[Sarah Potts]] finally accepted that she has [[multiple sclerosis]] and resigned as Head of E.D., much to the astonishment of her husband TK. Her pregnancy also played a factor in her decision to resign. Soon after she was appointed acting Chief Executive Officer when [[Callum McKay]] was stood down pending an investigation over his shares in Nessus Bio, a company that Ethan Pierce has encouraged him to invest in. *[[Kieran Mitchell]] unwittingly discovered that the new head of surgery, [[Ethan Pierce]] was involved with funeral home operator [[Sterling Haldane]] in a body harvesting operation. Tissue from one of the bodies was used in several patients that included Timothy Carson, a 10-year old with [[muscular dystrophy]], who had come in for a spine operation a few months earlier, and hospital receptionist [[Yvonne Jeffries]]. It was subsequently discovered that Timothy had contracted [[HIV]] through an infected [[DBM]], which shocked Ethan. He then confronted Haldane, and was furious to discover death certificates had been falsified. He also discovered that the DBM that infected Timothy came from a transient sex worker – not a heart attack victim as stated on Haldane's paperwork. [[Yvonne Jeffries]] was found to have cancer resulting from a graft of bone material supplied by Ethan's company Nessus Bio, something that CEO, [[Callum McKay]] was unaware of as Ethan had persuaded him to buy shares. An elderly woman abandoned at the hospital by her family was befriended by Ethan, who then had Kieran drive her to the funeral home on the pretence that she was to view to husband's body. She was killed by Ethan for her body parts. Ethan was in midst of surgery when he abruptly walk and meet up with Callum and rather than face the consequences Ethan knocked Callum to the ground and fled, pursued by Brooke who had earlier revealed to Alice what Ethan was really like. Many of those who had encounters with Ethan Pierce wanted him dead. Ethan was scared that Haldane would tell the police so he killed him. [[Kieran Mitchell|Kieran]] had hired Don to go after Ethan with a high-powered rifle but the gun that ended Pierce's life was a pistol which sent three bullets into his body. In 2009, the unknown assassin was then revealed to be Maia Jeffries who was under a mental breakdown before she killed him for all the hurt and grief he caused for those she loved. 2009 '''Highlights''' *[[Ethan Pierce]] dies on the beach in [[Brooke Freeman]]'s arms. *[[Tania Jeffries]] and [[Kingi Te Wake]] survive thanks to a Whitetails gang member 2pac whom turned good thanks to Kingi. *[[Sarah Potts]] becomes Acting C.E.O after [[Callum McKay]] is dismissed due to the Nessus Bio scandal. *Nurse [[Maia Jeffries]] is forced to confess she shot [[Ethan Pierce]] when [[Alice Piper]] remembers she was there the day of the murder. Alice promises to stick by Maia and keep it a secret. *[[Sarah Potts]] and [[TK Samuels]] elect to terminate her pregnancy when they learn the baby has a disease. *[[Ethan Pierce]] makes a surprise return as a hallucination of [[Maia Jeffries]] after she is sent to a mental institution. *[[Justine Jones]] returned for the trial of Scott Spear but she is still hunted by Don Lennox the whitetail gang. Justine also ended her marriage to husband [[Callum McKay]] on learning he is in love with [[Brooke Freeman]]. *On October 19, Shortland Street Hospital lost beloved nurse [[Shanti Kumari]] when she was accidentally infected with dengue fever by [[Oliver Ritchie]]. *[[Rachel Mckenna]] returned to Shortland Street Hospital to supervise CEO [[Callum McKay]] and to try and win back the affections of [[Chris Warner]]. *The 2009 season ended with Kieran accidentally killing [[Morgan Braithwaite]] by hit and run, a lot of the storylines of the year focused on her. 2010 '''Highlights''' *Gerald, Hunter and Nicole discover the lifeless body of Morgan the night after the Christmas Party. *Kieran and Sophie's big wedding gets interrupted by Kieran's ex girlfriend Libby Jeffries who has evidence that Kieran killed Morgan. * Hunter gives a drug addict some clean needles and her friend stabs him with a used needle possibly infecting him with [[HIV]]. In an episode aired May 31 2010 it is revealed he was not infected with HIV after blood tests taken after the stabbing revealed this. * Kieran starts to get blackmailed by an unknown source, it is eventually revealed as his new waitress Jane. Jane claims she met up with Kierans brother Sid in Thailand and that he hold told her the whole story. Kieran called her bluff and has managed to convince her to keep quiet after sleeping with her and promising that he will infact pay her money. * After a fight at the supermarket, Hunter is stabbed with a screw driver and Ben is knocked to the ground hitting his head hard on the pavement. Ben develops a brain hemorrhage and eventually is declared brain dead after surgery. Births Deaths Fake deaths Marriages This list contains all the marriages and civil unions that have occurred on Shortland Street. Note that it contains marriages that were aborted at the last minute. Marriages *Note – (1) indicates a non legal marriage. Aborted Marriages Civil Unions=